Are we?
by kelleywrites
Summary: Wevid story. David comes running to Wes when his girlfriends dumps him with an accusation that the boys are in love.


** This is a Wevid Oneshot. I have no betta, so all the mistakes are mine, but they shouldn't be too bad. Enjoy.**

**I don't own the charcters or the quiz, I got it from ( . ) I also wouldn't trust major decisions on who you do or do not love on this quiz.** **No but really I don't advise it.**

David's POV

I fumbled with the keys to my room, it shouldn't be this hard to open the door, but I can't think straight. I'm confused, and lost, and I just need my best friend, but that's kinda the problem isn't it. The door opens before I can figure out how to unlock it.

"Wes." I say and I hear my voice crack. I sound broken.

"David?" he answers pulling my into a hug. I melt against him, and I hear him ask what's wrong.

"She broke up with me."

"She what? Why?"

"She said she couldn't take dating a ...dating a dating a gay guy."

"But your not?"

"That's what I said, but she said I was in love with someone else."

"A guy? Who?"

I swallowed, and sat up straighter on Wes' lap so I could look him in the eyes "You." I whisper watching him to see his reaction. I watch as confusion flashes over his face, followed by something I can't read.

"Do you?"

"Do I?"

"Do you love me?"

"I, I didn't think so. I haven't thought about it before. Shit do I?" I search his dark eyes, and try to think. "How do you know if you love somebody?" I ask.

"I dunno? Let's Google it." I climb off his lap and powered up Wes' laptop as we sit shoulder to shoulder against his headboard.

* * *

Wes' POV

"This one's got a lot of writing." I said as I skimmed one of the sites, oh wait it's got a list. Let me quiz you."

"Okay go." He closes his eyes and makes the face he does when he's concentrating really hard.

"It has nine things, and says if you feel seven or so, it's probably love." I cleared my throat, and read the first one.

You know, because you have been told by your significant other, that your deep feelings are returned in kind.

"One: Have I told you I love you, and are your feelings returned."

"Nope, well saying you love me and saying you _love_ me are two different things so no."

"True" I agreed.

The object of your affections makes you feel special and good about yourself.

"Two: Do I make you feel good about yourself?"

"Yeah, when you're not being and asshole."

"You make me feel good about myself too." I reply with heavy sarcasm.

If/when you feel jealous it is always fleeting; you trust your partner not to betray you or hurt your relationship.

"Fair enough. Three: Do you trust me to not betray you? Is your jealousy short term?"

"I trust you with my life."

"And I trust you with mine."

Nothing makes you feel as serene as when you and your partner are together.

"Four: Do you like spending time together?"

"Yes. Why else would I spend the majority of my time with you."

"Maybe our being glued at the hip was part of the problem." He glared at me and I went to the next question. He wasn't ready to joke about his relationship failing.

When you fight with your partner you usually make up within a few hours and you always agree that nothing is more important than you both being able to express your true feelings (even if they sometimes cause conflict).

"Sorry, not the time to joke. Five: How fast do we make up, and forgive if we fight? Oh and is it important for us to express our feelings?"

"We normally don't last more than twenty minutes before we forgive and forget, and we talk feelings, like now."

"I don't think we even last twenty minutes after a fight."

Your partner never asks you to choose between him/her and your loyalties to your family and friends - if you do choose him/her over them you always have a good reason and it is always YOUR decision, and your decision alone.

"Six: I never try to ask you to choose between your friends or family and I."

"Hell no, you're my best friend, and we share the rest of our friends, and your family is my second one."

"And your family is my second family too."

Neither you or your partner feel the need to test the other's loyalties or feelings.

"Do you ever feel the need to test my loyalties or feelings?"

"Not your loyalties, but we're kinda doing feelings now."

"We're definitely doing feelings now, but I don't think that's what they were talking about."

"I don't think so either, so no, I don't need to test you."

You are more yourself when with your partner than you are with anybody else.

"Okay two left. Eight: Are you more yourself with me than anyone else?"

"Do I even need to answer that?"

"No, but I figured you'd want to hear the question."

If sex is part of your relationship it is by mutual desire and agreement without the slightest hint of commitment testing or persuasion.

"Last one: hmm, I'm changing this one. Is everything physical we do completely consensual?"

"You mean like hugging, or me sitting on your lap a minute ago?"

"Yeah and even kissing at spin the bottle, and every truth or dare game."

"Then yeah, it's consensual."

"Definitely."

I look down at the list again, and the only one that we didn't agree with was the first, so if we believe this quiz we're in love. Shit am I in love with David?

"David?"

"Yeah, how'd we match up?"

"We answered all but the first like we're in love."

"We're in love?" His eyes open wide, and he turns to me blushing.

"If we believe this quiz."

"Are we?" We both think on it. Studying each other's faces.

"I really don't ever want to leave your side." I admit quietly.

"I think about you when we're apart."

"I remember jokes to tell you later, and store up stories to tell you from my day."

"I love listening to them, they make my day."

"I tell you to make you smile because it warms my heart."

"I can't keep girlfriends because they're not as close to my heart as you."

"I can't keep girlfriends because they think I'm in love with you."

"You make me wonder about my sexuality every time you smile at me."

"You make me wonder about mine every time we kiss."

"Why don't I make you wonder some more."

"Why don't you?"

I feel his lips connect to mine and it's just perfect, just right, and all I can think is mine. David is all mine, he always was.

* * *

David's POV

I pulled my lips back from Wes' and I set the laptop aside so I can pull him into my arms. "Can you imagine what it'll be like to do that all the time, to wrestle and watch movies, and fight over whose music taste is better and then end the day like that. I could end the day with you. Here." I tightened my arms around him as explanation.

"We should. Everyday."

"I plan on it."

**I hope you liked it. It was kind of a take on Wevid as the rule followers and calculated thinkers they seem to be. Good luck with all of your reading and writing adventures. **

**ps. I love reviews! **


End file.
